Many types of electrical connectors that employ a lever are known in the art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,808 to Clark teaches a cam lever operated connector. This electrical connector includes a male member, a female member, a cam lever for engaging the male and female members and a lock portion. The lock portion includes a sliding member slidable on a track and engages the cam lever for holding the cam lever in a closed position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,463,912 discloses a lever-operated connector. The lever-operated connector is connected together by using a lever. The lever has pins. The connector housing includes positioning notches for positioning the pins of the lever to insert, slanting guide surfaces arranged beneath the notches for elastically deforming the lever according to inserting the pins into the slanting guide surfaces and bearing holes arranged beneath the slanting guide surfaces for receiving and pivotally supporting the pins of the lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,738 reveals a lever-type connector that includes a plug subassembly and a cap housing. The plug subassembly has a cover housing, a plug housing and a lever. The cover housing has an opening for receiving the plug housing. The plug housing has cavities for receiving terminals therein. The lever is attachable to the cover housing and is adapted to move the plug housing relative to the cover housing. The cap housing receives contacts therein and has an opening for receiving the plug housing of the subassembly and being attachable to the cover housing. Operation of the lever moves the plug housing from an unterminated position to a terminated position.